A Candle Flicker in the Night
by xareo89x
Summary: It was only a stupid bet to see the greatest blue hero of all time. But somethings just arent as they seem for two friends......................
1. Default Chapter

**Somethings Should be Left Alone…………**

* * *

3 years earlier.................................

a somber day as a bRoken hero falls to his death along with his foe. No one will forget him for his blue blur speed, he has touched many in his short life....R.I.P.

* * *

****

As the deep murang moon began to set Sally ran into the old derelict building. In her hand lay an ancient board.

"Sam if you don't hurry we'll never get this done before midnight," shouted the little kitsune to her hedgehog friend behind. As Sam reached sally they paved themselves inside into the old building.

It shattered windows piercing their visions. The dark abandoned rooms filled with an eerie stale smell.

"Sally lets go I mean we can call this bet of who cares!" whined the little red hedgehog as he clung to Sally's tail.

"Sam shut up! If we don't do this then those idiots will never leave us alone."

As Sally ran up the crumbling stairs before her, Sam followed. Darkness started to embed itself around both children. As the sun finally went down, The moon arose behind the dark clouds of the early evening.

As Sally and Sam paved there way into what looked like an old storage room Sally took the board out from her rucksack and placed it on an old dusty cardboard box. No lights were to be found. Sam got out a candle and lit it gently. Suddenly a gentle eerie breeze blew in from one of the shattered windows flickering the flame.

"Sally are you sure we should do this." sighed Sam placing the candle next to the board.

"You bet we should Sam I'm not backing out now!" muttered sally.

As sally carefully opened the Ouiga Board and placed it on the wooden box the candle started to flicker. Sally asked Sam to place his hands on the counter like hers and help her move it to a letter. As both of them moved it a sudden breeze left a chill down each of their spines. Sally let go of the counter as did Sam…

But the counter was still moving…….

Placing itself on the letter G.

"Sally look at that!! Lets go please!" whined Sam who was starting to feel an unearthly presence about.

"No Sam stop being a baby don't you want to meet sonic anyway? Its been 3 years since be passed away right in this very building as well as Eggman and now we have a chance of talking to him. And besides if we go Danny and all his friends will want paying up!"

As Sam started to whine even more the sudden surroundings around both friends started to turn cold. Sam and sally breathed hot vapor from their mouths. Suddenly the counter moved again…..

Placing itself on the letter U..

As Sally and Sam both looked on in disbelief the room in which they lay started to feel even more colder. Sam was turning a ripe blue from his usual red whilst sally looked on shivering.

"Sam lets go I think we've done enough," said sally discontently.

"Your right Sal lets go," said Sam getting up. As both of them got up and started to walk for the door behind them a sudden gush of wind slammed the door shut.

"Oh no the door!" whimpered sally as she tried to open it. "Sam its stuck!"

As Sam tried to open the door Sally remembered the oiuja board. As she turned around she saw the counter move again….

It placed itself on E………..

"Sam lets get out of here please!" cried sally falling to the floor. As Sam walked over to his friend he cuddled her tightly.

"Don't worry Sal, it'll be okay," said Sam reassuringly.

Just as Sam got up the candle began to flicker near the ouiga board. Their surroundings began to feel even more cold. The storage boxes stared in to the faded light of the candle. As sam looked on at the board the counter moved yet again……

It placed it self on the letter S……

"Sally get the board whilst I try and open the door,"

As sally went for the board Sam tried effortlessly to Open the door. After a huge prolonged pull Sam finally opened the door. However sally stood still near the box on which the ouija board lay. Her eyes fixated on the board.

"Sam…. He's speaking to us," murmured Sally.

"what do you mean Sal," replied Sam in confusion. As Sam walked over to his fox friend he had realized that the counter had now moved…………..

It placed it self on the letter W……

As sudden burst of wind threw the flickering candle astray. As darkness poured into the abyss of the room sally and sam tried to make a run for the door….

As the counter placed itself on the letter H………..

The door slammed shut. The winded started to howl vigorously. Sam and Sally held each other tightly. As they turned around they saw the counter move under the moonlight….

It landed on the letter O…………….

As Sam and sally looked at each other a sudden sound came from behind them. It was coming from outside of the room. The sound of footsteps. As sally and Sam hid behind the pile of storage boxes in the far corner of the secluded room the door creaked open……………..

Heavy breathing is all that could be heard….

As the two friends drowned their breathing in silence something started to approach them…….. as the wind howled outside, the clock had struck 11:30pm.

Sam's wrist watch alarm went off……………

Total silence……………………………..

* * *

Just a one shot horror. if i do getmore than 15reveiws for this little fic i'll continue it................. 


	2. Where is sam?

**Chapter 2: Where is Sam?**

* * *

As the door swung open all that could be heard was the ghastly wind from the outside. As the footsteps became even louder sally and Sam clung on to each other. Heavy breathing made it harder for the two friends to keep quite. Sally and sam both just wanted to scream out. However, all of a sudden the door slammed shut. The eerie breathing stopped. Had the person gone whoever it was?

There's only one way to find out," whispered Sam as he plucked up the courage and made his away up from behind the cardboard box. His body oozing in fear just in case someone was there. As Sam paced himself further in to the dark abyss of the room something could be heard from in front of him. Someone was standing there, lurking within the shadows of the towering boxes. All that Sam wanted to do was scream. But the little red hedgehog just stood firmly still.

As Sam just watched he could feel something approaching him. Sam started moving backwards hastily. However a box stopped him in his tracks. Within that moment Sam screamed. Sally hid behind the boxes cowering like a scared rabbit. As Sam screamed even more louder something gripped him by the neck.

"Fool!" drowned the dark shallow voice. Sally saw Sam fall to the ground through the miniscule gap between the boxes in which she was behind. As sally looked on in hooror all she could make out was a robust hand which grabbed hold of Sam's neck. Sam was then dragged out of the room. The door slamming shut tightly.

"Sam!" whimpered Sally. As sally tried to hold back her tears deadly shivers lurked behind her spine. Where was Sam? Who had just taken him? As sally got herself up she knew she had to get out of the there. As she made her way back to the door she suddenly heard footsteps from outside. Sally turned all white in fear as she quickly hid behind the boxes yet again.

The door opened with a deafening creek. As the heavy breathing came into place sally just sat still firmly behind the boxes, her whimpering drowned by the mere breath of the anonymous figure lurking in the room.

As Sally looked on in horror there right before her was someone standing. There eyes heavily fixated on sally.

"BOOOOOO!" shouted the figure.

As sally heart fainted she leapt up and screamed the very daylights out of her own surroundings!

"Jeez sally lighten up will you. It's me Danny!" said the figure taking of his mask. Danny was a green echidna with a very boisterous ego. He was he whole reason that sally and Sam came in to the old derelict building.

As sally tried to come to terms with just what happened she slapped Danny across the face and stormed out of the room.

"Hey Sal wait up I was only kidding!" shouted Danny running up from behind.

"that wasn't even funny you stupid echidna! You don't realize what you've done to us. And now Sam's gone and I don't even know where he is!" whimpered sally who was walking even faster now. As Danny got hold of sally's hand he gripped her tightly and made her stop in her tracks. Sally turned to face him only to shed tears of discomfort.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on," said Danny calmly.

As both friends walked back to the storage room sally told him everything.

"Jeez when I sent you on this stupid dare I never really thought you'd actually carry it out! But I was wrong sally you do have more guts on you than I thought!" chuckled Danny.

As sally scowled at Danny she looked out into the dark night through the shattered window of the storage room.

"this is no laughing matter Danny! We have to find Sam!" whimpered sally discontently.

As Danny looked on he knew sally was very frustrated and worried. He knew they had to find Sam.

As both friends crept their way out the storage room a sudden scream sent shivers down their spines.

"What was that!" cried Danny quietly.

"I don't know do I!" replied a scared sally.

Scream started echoing again from the northern side of the room in which both friends stood. It was coming from the room situated right in front of the two friends. Sally suddenly fell to the ground her eyes watering up.

"Danny! Its Sam! It's Sam screaming!" cried sally. As Danny looked on it disbelief the screams stared to fade. Danny walked over to sally and helped her get up.

"We have to get out of here Sal! I don't like this place!" Replied Danny.

"But that was Sam screaming we have to help him!" whimpered sally.

As Danny looked at sally he knew they couldn't leave Sam here. As both friends slowly madw their way to the room which was situated just before them both friends were shaking with fear. As they finally reached the door Danny slowly bent down to peek through the keyhole………..

"Sally I can't see anything it's too dark," whispered the echidna. However sally did not reply.

"Sal? Sally?"

As Danny turned around he saw sally just standing their her eyes fixated on a figure behind them. Danny started to shiver and slowly turned around getting hold of sally's hand.

Their right in front of them was something standing, lurking behind the shadows. All that could be heard was heavy breathing, the same breathing that had took place in the storage room. As both friends just stood still the figure made its way closer to the two friends who were just standing……..

Watching disbelief...

* * *

wow long time since i updated. anyway ill be updating this story regularly. chapter 3 up soon! 


End file.
